veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Lalaloppsy 🎪
The Story of Lalaloppsy ��: Are You My Lalaloppsy Friend? 'is the third episode of VeggieTales. A spoof of "Lalaloopsy", the TV series �� was a half-hour animated cartoon �� that aired on Nickelodeon featuring the colorful rag doll-like veggie characters from the popular children's doll line. It featured the original main cast as well as a variety of other special characters who often got their own special roles in their own episodes. A sequel to "Are You My Neighbor?". A parody to "Are You Day Dreaming? ��". The next episode: Captain Willow and the Chocolate Chip Waffle Factory! �� Plot Opening Countertop Rob the Apple �� and Harry the Banana �� from “FruityTales” are on the countertop once again with Jimmy the Spare and Alvin the Cone from “ShapeTales”, though Larry's seen with a shoe �� on his head. When Larry asks why he has a shoe �� on his head, Rob explains that he got a letter from Latasha Robbins of Savannah, Georgia ����, who wants to know what it means to love ❤️ your neighbor. Rob then says that he's going to tell Latasha "'The Story of Lalaloppsy ��". The Story of Lalaloppsy (Opening Intro) The story is told entirely in rhyme, where Bob explains that in the mountains �� of fibble, there are two tiny towns ��. One town �� is called Flibber-O-loo, where everyone wears shoes �� on their heads, while the other town �� is called Jibber-De-Lot, where the headgear of choice is a pot. The two towns �� fight over headgear, and would throw their respective headgear at each other often. However, one potato �� flibbian does not care about all the fighting going on around him, preferring to play with his pet blue plastic wind-up lobster ��. One day, the boy ���� and his lobster �� decide to go out on a little walk in the valley between the two towns ��. The Story of Lalaloppsy (12 Stories In One! Special Edition Style) The VHS �� stylings of The series ran from March 29th, 2013 to September 14th, 2015. features 12 Stories. * 12 Lalaloppsy episodes are parodies of “12 Stories In One!: Scrapped Speical Edition“: *# Two part: Berry Jar’N Jam and the Tallest Stack of Pancakes �� Ever Breaking Records! (Parody of “BATTER UP ��”) / A Serious Case of Stop-itis! (Parody of “SPOTITIS“) *# Dot Starlight and the Perfect Moon Cheese! �� (Parody of “DOT’S MOON �� MISSION”) *# The MARCH of "April Fools Day" (Parody of “MARCH OF THE APRIL FOOLS”) *# The Twins �� are In a Jam! (Parody of “In a JAM") *# The Leaning Tower of Treasures! (Parody of TOWER OF TREASURE) *# Pickles BLT and the Perfect "All Star" Pickle Burger! �� (Parody of “PICKLES DELIVERS”) *# The littles and the Great Meatball �� Tree �� (Parody of “a TRee �� GROWS IN LALALOOPSY LAND”) *# Tippy Tumbelina, Ace Fender Bender and the Waltz of Flowers! �� (Parody of “ace IN THE HOLE ��“) *# The Lalaloppsy Girls �� and the Painted Fence! (Parody of “DON'T FENCE ME IN“) *# Blossom Flowerpot and the Rarest Plant �� of Lalaloppsy Land (Parody of “BLOSSOM'S RARE PLANT ��“ and “DOT AND THE STARCATCHER“) *# Jewel Sparkles ✨, Forest Evergreen �� and the Magic Box �� (Parody of "STUCK ON YOU") *# Crumbs’ Mablenut Muffin Mission (Parody of “MABLENUT MUIFFIN MISSION”) Closing Countertop Back to the Countertop, QWERTY 2.0 gives out another verse that says: Leviticus 19:18, Love ❤️ your neighbor as yourself. As they leaves, QWERTY 2.0 gives out an end credits of “Lalaloppsy“. Characters Opening Countertop * Rob the Apple �� and Harry the Banana �� from “FruityTales” The Story of Lalaloppsy * Berry Jars 'N Jam (identical to Rosey Grape ��; a farmer ����‍��) (debut) * Sunny ☀️ Side Up (identical to Rosey Grape ��; a farmer ����‍��) (debut) * Crumbs Sugar Cookie �� (Represented as a Pea; a baker ����‍��) (debut) * Forest Evergreen �� (later character of Little Nate; a resident lumberjack and a carpenter) (debut) * Jewel Sparkles ✨ (later character of Little Sister: a princess ����) (debut) * Dot Starlight (Represented as a Pea; a scientist ����‍��) (debut) * Peanut Big Top (Represented as a Pea; The King’s court jester) (debut) * Bea Spells-a-Lot (Represented as a Green Onion; an assistance teacher ����‍��) (debut) * Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises (Represented as a Radish; a nurse ����‍⚕️, RANDEE and BRANDEE’s sister ����) (debut) * Pillow Featherbed (Represented as a Carrot ��) (debut) * Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff (Represented as a Pea) (debut) * Spot Splatter Splash �� (Represented as a Pea; a painter ����‍��) (debut) * Blossom Cucumber ��-Flowerpot (Larry the Cucumber’s �� younger sister ����; a gardener) (debut) * Pepper Pots 'N' Pans (Represented as a Pea) (debut) * Misty Mysterious (Represented as a Scallion; a magician ��) (debut) * Ace Cucumber ��-Fender Bender (a engineer and a mechanic ����‍��) (debut) * Patch Treasurechest (Represented as a Hazelnut ��; a pirate ��‍☠️) (debut) * Marina Anchors (Represented as a Gherkin; a sailor) (debut) * Pickles B.L.T. (Represented as a Gherkin; a waitress) (debut) * Ember Flicker Flame �� (Represented as a Chili Pepper ��; a firefighter ����‍��) (debut) * Sprinkle Spice Cookie �� (Represented as a raspberry; Crumbs Suger Cookie’s younger sister ����) (debut) * Squirt Lil Top �� (Represented as a Grape ��; Peanut Big Top’s younger sister ����) (debut) * Scribbles Splash �� (Represented as a strawberry ��; Spot Splatter Splash’s younger sister ����) (debut) * Trinket Sparkles ✨ (Represented as a pink raspberry; Jewel Sparkles’ younger sister ����) (debut) * Bundles Snuggle Stuff (Represented as a blueberry; Mittens Fluff ‘N’ Stuff’s younger sister ����) (debut) * Unnamed corn �� man with a shoe �� on his head (debut) Closing Countertop * Songs * VeggieTales 12 Stories In One! Opening Sequence (The Rainbow �� Buddies: A 12 Stories In One Adventure Style) * The Gourds Must Be Crazy �� menu score (The Story of Lalaloppsy �� Opening Sequence) * The Story of Flibber-O-Loo scores (The Story of Lalaloppsy Opening Intro) * We’re Lalaloppsy from “Lalaloppsy (TV Series)” (The Story of Lalaloppsy �� Style) * What We Have Learned (8-bit) * We’re Lalaloppsy (instrumental) from “Lalaloppsy (TV Series) (The Story of Lalaloppsy �� Ending Credits ��) Running Gags Silly �� Song �� The Hairbrush Song �� (Are You My Neighbor?) What We Have Learned song �� 8-bit Letter ✉️ they Got from a Kid �� Latasha Robbins of Savannah, Georgia ���� Special Guest Stars ✨ * The Entire Religetables Cast (as the citizens of Lalaloppsy Land) * Tippy Tumblelina (Antonio “Tony” Lopez’s girlfriend; a ballerina ��) * Mike Wazowski (Known as “Tike”) (Represented as a Tomato ��) and James P. Sullivan (Known as “Gully”) (Represented as a Gourd) from “Monsters Inc” Fun Facts Moral(s) * Don't judge others by their differences. Trivia * Dot's bird �� appears without its owner. * Spot's zebra �� & Crumbs' mouse �� both appear without their owners. * This is the first episode for several things: ** The prince ���� in the story resembles Prince ���� Handsome. ** This marks the first appearance of The carrot �� men with a toilet �� on his head. *** Danny, Marcus and Francis Asparagus (known as "The Three Asparagus Brothers") mark their first appearance as the residents of Jibber-De-Lot in "Are You Day Dreaming? ��". ** This marks the first appearance of “The Story of Lalaloppsy ��”: *** Berry Jars 'N Jam (identical to Rosey Grape ��; a farmer ����‍��) *** Sunny ☀️ Side Up (identical to Rosey Grape ��; a farmer ����‍��) *** Crumbs Sugar Cookie �� (Represented as a Pea; a baker ����‍��) *** Forest Evergreen �� (later character of Little Nate; a resident lumberjack and a carpenter) *** Jewel Sparkles ✨ (later character of Little Sister: a princess ����) *** Dot Starlight (Represented as a Pea; a scientist ����‍��) *** Peanut Big Top (Represented as a Pea; The King’s court jester ��) *** Bea Spells-a-Lot (Represented as a Green Onion; an assistance teacher ����‍��) *** Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises (Represented as a Radish; a nurse ����‍⚕️, RANDEE and BRANDEE’s sister ����) *** Pillow Featherbed (Represented as a Carrot ��) *** Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff (Represented as a Pea) *** Spot Splatter Splash �� (Represented as a Pea; a painter ����‍��) *** Blossom Cucumber ��-Flowerpot (Larry the Cucumber’s �� younger sister ����; a gardener) *** Pepper Pots 'N' Pans (Represented as a Pea) *** Misty Mysterious (Represented as a Scallion; a magician ��) *** Ace Cucumber ��-Fender Bender (a engineer and a mechanic ����‍��) *** Patch Treasurechest (Represented as a Hazelnut ��; a pirate ��‍☠️) *** Marina Anchors (Represented as a Gherkin; a sailor) *** Pickles B.L.T. (Represented as a Gherkin; a waitress) *** Ember Flicker Flame �� (Represented as a Chili Pepper ��; a firefighter ����‍��) ** The first episode to have Palmy ��, Tom, Rosie and Ma Grape �� since their debut appearances. *** However, in the case of Rosie and Ma, they would appear after their debut before "Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!" *** In the case of Tom, he would appear after his debut before "Dave and the Giant Pickle" * This is the second appearance of Little Bah Peep's sheep (The same sheep as Dave's (Junior Asparagus) sheep). * This was the first episode of the Lalaloopsy animated series. ** This is the Season 1 finale. * This first episode where the Lalaloppsy Littles are all mixed berries. ** This is the first appearance of any Littles in the TV series. ** First appearance of Scribbles Splash and Trinket Sparkles. * This is the first episode where Peanut doesn't appear. * This is the second and last time of season 1 where Peanut doesn't appear, first was in In a Jam. * This episode only takes place at night time. * The inspiration for the shoes �� being on the citizens of Flibber-o-Loo's heads' was inspired by the 1985 film Brazil ���� which features a group of women wearing hats �� with upside down shoes �� on them. * Some scenes on the "Flibber-O-Loo" segment were rendered interlaced (where the first, third, fifth, and so online is rendered, then the second, fourth, sixth, and so online is rendered) rather than progressive (where the first, second, third, and so online are rendered in sequence) because they would have caused a strobing effect otherwise with VHS �� quality. They are rendered progressively in the DVD releases. * Before the plot was revealed to be about Berry, the episode seemed to imply that Crumbs was the main character. * Forest is the only character in this episode to not be released as a doll in 2010. * If Berry's pan is shaped like a heart ❤️, then why is the large pancake �� with the most blueberries round? * When Peanut's elephant �� gave her a "fanfare," it was not a real fanfare, just an elephant �� noise. * Bea said that the chef ����‍�� who broke the record for tallest stack of pancakes �� before Berry WAS Berry. Despite this, she acted as though she does not recall anything of the sort before this episode. * Berry Jars 'N' Jam has a moments in time doll based on this episode. Remarks * Rosy's X-ray machine shows that Mittens and Polar Bear have a snowman ⛄️ scenery shown, instead of bones ��. * When Rosy put an ice sack on Jewel, some of Jewel's spots disappeared. But when Jewel was relaxing, her spots appeared out of nowhere. * Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises has a moments in time doll based on this episode. * Although Peanut's birthday �� is on April Fool's Day, she does not acknowledge it in the episode. * Rosy wouldn't be able to tell how cold the berries were when listening to them with a stethoscope. * No matter how cold �� it is, no one changes their outfit or even wears a coat ��, and they only wear scarves ��. * If Polar Bear can get in and out of Mittens' house ��, why couldn't anyone else? * The episode premiered on Pickles B.L.T.'s birthday ��. * Patch is supposed to love shiny things, but he said the spoon �� Marina cleaned �� was "too shiny," and he didn't want the gold coin Marina found. * Spot somehow digs a deep hole �� with no means of getting out of it. * How did Bea and Dot solve their kite problem? * How did Parrot �� manage to keep the tower of treasure from falling out of the wagon? * This is the episode with the most characters so far, with 18 in total; not counting their pets. * Originally, Parrot �� had a red ribbon ��, Owl �� has yellow, Swan �� has light blue, and Bird �� has pink. But when the others begin to swirl their streamers together, Bird's turned yellow. In the scene when he goes to join them right after, Owl �� has light blue while Swan �� has pink. * Peanut tells Owl �� that it's time to get into costume, but during the Air Show, none of them are wearing anything that they don't normally have on. * Peanut asks Owl �� how many pickle burgers �� it ate, but Owl �� hadn't actually said anything to imply that she should have known this to begin with. * Chick �� was shown with the bird �� group near the end of the episode, but during their practice it hadn't appeared. It also doesn't fly with them. * When the gang is at the Air Show, Dot disappears from her seat �� at one point. * Everyone at the Air Show rushes off to rescue Pickles, but only Marina, Jewel, and Peanut can be seen in the forest. * Spot appeared out of nowhere at the end of the episode, and wasn't involved with the pickle burgers �� or Peanut's Air Show, so why did she come to rescue Pickles? * Sprinkle and Scribbles both have the unique details painted onto their dolls applied to them in this episode as well. * The Littles can now speak in proper English ����. * This episode might have been produced before Petal Flowerpot was introduced, which would explain her absence in this episode. * When Scribbles saw her crayon �� tree ��, she said it had "every color of the rainbow ��!", but the only colors it had were red, green, blue and yellow. * The episode premiered on Sweetie Candy �� Ribbon's �� birthday. * The Lalaloopsies said "You're the artist ����‍��" more than ten times. * One of the drawn pictures �� of Jewel (where she is sitting and facing the side) is based on a painting ��. * If Spot was "the artist ����‍��", how come they wouldn't let her do any of the work herself? * There is apparently a gap in the sky �� where the star ⭐️ fits. * Jewel states green is not her color, but she wears green on her dress ��. * Crumbs never actually baked the mablenut muffin, all she did was simply plop a mabelnut onto the muffin, but Sunny said it tastes like a mablenut muffin. * Sunny and Berry have the same birthday ��, but Berry's birthday �� is hardly acknowledged. Fixed Goofs/Goofs * In some scenes, Marina's bow �� disappears. * Ace is accidentally shown with eyelashes in one scene. * Tippy's swan �� appears without her. * Crumbs was wearing Jewel's shoes ��. * Qwerty's verse background stays on his screen �� even when he's done displaying the verse. Inside References * A few references from the first episode: ** The asparagus family �� photo and the dotted contract, which is seen in picture frames �� in the Flibbian doctor's office. ** The music �� from The Forgive-O-Matic plays while taking the elevator in Rosie's hospital ��. * The bows �� on their hairs has Background patterns (including: Wobbley Box �� Blue, the “Nezzer’s Clock ⏰“, Fibular, Stargazed, Space Toasters and Green Stripes). Real World �� References * "Batter Up!" is a reference to a phrase said in baseball ⚾️. * Lalaloopsy Land's moon �� being made of cheese �� is based on the old myth that the moon �� was made of cheese ��. * Dot's speech when she lands is a reference to Neil Armstrong, the first man on the moon ��. * The title is a reference to how Peanut celebrated April Fools' Day in March. * The episode title is a reference to Patch's tower of treasure ��‍☠️ in his wagon. * A bell �� can be heard ringing when Marina nods, referencing to Tinker Bell. * The Lucky �� Shovel is a Lucky �� Charm * The title is a pun on the movie �� and novel A Tree �� Grows in Brooklyn. * Ace in the Hole �� is also the name of a 1951 movie And 1942 Woody Woodpecker Cartoon ��. * Don't Fence Me In is also the name of a Doc McStuffins episode. * Una Dia means one day �� in Spanish ����, referencing to how the plant �� is only alive for 24 hours which is one day��. * When Crumbs says, "Is this tube B or not tube B?. That is the question.", she is making a reference to Shakespeare's famous line "To be or not to be, that is the question". Fast �� Forward * The unnamed corn �� man ���� is a later character that used for the later episode. Category:TheComputerNerd20100 Category:Classics